custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FireDrag1091/Lykos Kinsman Update
Netug gat, aj nemmoklliw uz reseid uusi blogi! As you may have seen from the title, this is a blog about the Lykos Kinsman—their species: what are distinguishable traits of a Lykos Kinsman? Their history: where did the Lykos Kinsman come from and how did they get to where they are today? And their language: how did it develop and how is it different from any of the other languages in the Matoran Universe? These are the questions I will be answering this blog post, so I hope that you enjoy and take your time to read. If you have a question, feel free to post it down below—and I will be more than happy to respond! So without further ado, let us begin our journey into the lives of the Lykos Kinsman! :::::: The Lykos Kinsman Lykos Kinsman Species Physical The Lykos Kinsman, (or: Luykos Syngenius in the Kinsmen’ Language) are bipedal species which are fairly large and muscular, standing around 3.66 meters (12 feet) to 3.96 meters (13 feet); nearly doubling the size of most other species such as Toa or Skakdi, and nearly quadruple over Matoran. They are known to be a strong and vicious race, most healthy adult males capable of tearing a slab of protosteel in half or crush large rocks. Lykos Kinsman are also known to be a fast-on-feet species, capable of running up to speeds of 60 kilometers per hour (37.28 miles per hour) for a short period of time; and have faster reaction times than most other species. Lykos Kinsman are also digitigrades in nature, and have a specific skeletal structure in there lower legs—which allow the Kinsmen to run faster, longer, and jump longer distances which would be rather impossible for most other species. The Lykos also have a very intimidating jaw design; much like that of an octopus’ tentacles, however the jaws of the Lykos are boned; much like a hinge feature found on most other species’ jaws—allowing them to contract and expand eight separate jaw pieces; although these bones can’t be contracted individually. Lykos Kinsman bones have also been told to be virtually indestructible, and have been known to fall distances and be completely which would otherwise kill other beings. And have a fast reacting immune system, which can easily pick up mutagen or any other foreign illness and exterminate or contain it in a matter of days or weeks. However, Lykos Kinsman have been known to fall ill from sickness which their system isn’t advanced enough to fight against—also, the Lykos Kinsman aren’t completely free from broken bones or falling high distances; it is just more difficult to break their bones. The Lykos have also been known to have a very complex internal organ system—known to have at least three hearts, larger lungs and entrails; and a larger and better modeled for fast thinking. Their skin is virtually more durable and thicker, and most sensory organs are far advanced from most other sapient species. While the Lykos can actually see further and have better vision; they are not adapt to recognize colors—and most Lykos can only see black and white, and is near impossible for the Kinsman to see any other colors. Traits and Personality Lykos Kinsman are largely a species which are known to keep a sense of honor, where they see everything as equal and a potential threat. To dishonor is a large insult and generally a big deal in the Lykos Kinsmen eyes; and nothing which would be taken for long. Most cases of dishonor either require one to be stripped of all honor and tossed into the lower pacts of society (People’s Government, Engineers), or if severe enough: death. Lykos Kinsman are also devout to their religion, which had been proposed by one of their ancient Warriors: Katanoisi—which was widely known as the first ‘War Master’ of the Lykos Kinsman Empire by the newly formed Lykos Kinsman Republic. Lykos Kinsmen beliefs are not shared by most other nations, and are constantly put to trial—and is why the Lykos Kinsman are not to politically welcome of new ideals, and are not willing to put aside differences. While these two traits are commonly seen in individual Lykos Kinsman, there are also traits of dishonesty, quick to anger, and hostile. While only a few good traits remain, (e.g. loyalty) the Lykos Kinsman remains mostly hostile against other species, which they view as heretics. The general; the Lykos Kinsman people are honorable, devout in religion, and hostile. Lykos Kinsman History The Lykos Kinsman is a species of unknown origin or purpose; and has been speculated to not have been created by the Great Spirit: Mata Nui—but another spirit or people entirely. The Lykos first spawned as a tribe people on the island of Exusia; which more primitive to what was the ‘Modern Day Lykos’. These Lykos Kinsman lived in Keeps which they knew as ‘Frourio’s’; which belonged to family leaders, or ‘Major Domo’s’. The Lykos were constantly at war with one another, looking to take another tribes land as the other did the same—kidnapping other families members, who were made slaves or were brainwashed to be warriors. This is what happened over the course of hundreds of centuries; as slowly the ‘Paketo’, (or Tribe) known as the Dynami 'Kai-Tin-Timi soon began to take control of most of Exusia. During an unspecified battle, a warrior of the Dynami 'Kai-Tin-Timi known as Katanoisi found a relic which he grew to learn as the ‘Terminus’; a device which educated Katanoisi and gave his life honor and purpose. Looking to stop the War between the Paketo’s; Katanoisi finally was successful in ending the centuries old conflict. Forming the Lykos Kinsman Empire, Katanoisi took control of the form of government; launching the Lykos Kinsman into an age they now know as the Bronze Age. While united, the Lykos Kinsman Empire was anything but safe and free—most of the people which made up the Empire were poor and were almost involved with the Lykos Kinsman Stratos. Underfed and basically controlled, the people of the Empire sought freedom after their century old War Master: Katanoisi was replaced honorably by his son, Poikilia. Sickened that the higher class had every luxury that the low class did not have, a turning point in Lykos History began: their first Civil War. Outmatched by the low warriors of society, the Lykos Kinsman Elite Stratos were outnumbered; and so was the Government—which was overthrown by the hopes of the people and sheer numbers of freedom seekers. Reforming the Empire into the Republic, civil rules were changed that every family from every Paketo had the same rights as the higher class in the Empire; and were given Honor, and the seven major Paketo’s of the Civil War were given an equal section of land. Choosing a system of multiple leaders and honors; seven War Masters were selected to lead the Republic from each major Paketo. Going through a silver and golden age, the Lykos Kinsman began to don impressive technological feats beyond what was capable of any other species on Aqua Magna at that time. Building up what became known as the largest and most advanced military among the species of Aqua Magna; the Republic lasted a good fifteen centuries. Spreading influence world-wide, many islands and nations became concerned about the expanding Lykos Kinsman Republic; and the forces generally disagreed about what was moral and not—starting a centuries long ‘Cold War’ which tensed up around the time of the Great Cataclysm. Sectioning itself up around the Great Cataclysm to avoid being dragged into the War between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui, Exusia was a main target for both forces due to its technological advantage and strong military. Convinced by rouge War Masters, the Lykos Kinsman Republic’s Stratos went to war with both factions on the island of Exusia, taking heavy casualties from both sides. While the Republic fell around three months after first contact, another group spawned known as the Lykos Kinsman Remnants; started by rouge Warrior-Champion: Zilotis—who quickly sided with the Brotherhood of Makuta. Going through decades long war against the Order of Mata Nui and its allies, the Lykos Kinsman Remnants soon became known as Nazi-like society—committing mass genocide of other species of other species of Aqua Magna. This was mainly because of Zilotis and his lust for power; becoming the Religious Leader and Hand of the Remnants. Promising the Lykos People freedom and immortality, if they overthrew the other species on Aqua Magna; Zilotis has wildly loyal soldiers and people—willing to expend their lives if it meant they were one day revived. No one has dared fight back against the Remnants, and their battle cry is one known install fear in the hearts of many. Lykos Kinsman Language The Lykos Kinsman Language is a difficult, and near impossible language to learn by outsiders; and its own written language is another one entirely. (Trust me; it took me a while to think up). Spoken Lykos Kinsman Language comprises of German, Finnish, and Greek—and many unique words and phrases. And the language goes in this following order: *Every 1st, 2nd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 9th words are BACKWARDS German. *Every 3rd, 7th, 8th, and 10th words are REGULAR Finnish. :: a. Resets the cycle with the 11th, 22nd, and 33rd words, ALWAYS starting with German for the (11, 12, 22, 23, 33, and 34). *Every noun is Greek. :: a. Before the noun is REGULAR German, and after REGULAR Finnish. *Certain words such as locations are unique words to the Lykos Language, such as Yermo. Some phrases you’ll have to get used to: *Introducing someone respectively: “It is ______, member tribe ______.” ::a. DO NOT say: “It’s ______, member of tribe ______.” *People with titles: “It is the ______, holder of title ______, member tribe ______.” ::a. DO NOT put the title first either, it is also dishonorable. I should be putting up a Lykos Written Language soon, so have patience please! End Thanks for reading this Lykos Kinsman update, if you have any questions or concerns please feel free to express them in the comment section! The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 04:02, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts